Next Try!
by Youkai Huntress
Summary: When I get to Saillune, you’d better have lots of food. My kids eat as well as their parents.


Next Try!

By Youkai_Huntress

Amelia,

Hi! Remember me the great sorcery genius and your friend Lina Inverse! You're lucky, I had just returned from outside the barrier [I know it took me ten years but I had to know all the territories in there. Besides I had to make the Inverse name known] 

My life had changed as I never thought it would but it tends to happen when you have kids. One day you're a happy adventurer, next day you're married and before you can imagine it, you're pregnant. Which sucks in a way because you can't use magic, or at least that's what all the people believes. Personally I would have taken the risk if it weren't for Gourry, he was so excited about being a dad, for my experience I can tell you that being as heavy as a whale [Dare to joke about my weight now and you'll regret it the rest of your days, as much as your descendants will] and being oversensitive wasn't my idea of fun.

But I guess it was worth when the kid was finally born. Unfortunately he didn't get anything from my charm, he looks just as his father. Though I have to thank

L-sama because he got my intelligence, imagine that, a smart Gourry. We named him Kothel, which means sorcerer. It was very probably he inherited at least one part of my great magic talent, after all he's my son.

I thought that pregnancy stuff was in the past. Yeah, right. When Kothel was 1 year-old, I was already expecting my other son, Sedge. His name means swordsman. I thought it was the just….Your influence –shrug- don't misunderstand me, you're my best friend but there are some things you don't do even if your friends do. Let's just say, I thought it was OK to have a swordsman in the family. Gourry says he's just like me. I can see the physical resemblance, my son got my precious hair and my beautiful ruby eyes. He even dares to blame it on me that he's not that tall, of course a fireball arranged that little complain. But in character, I mean he's bossy, self centered, vain, with the most horrible bad temper. Nothing like me. Well maybe a little like me, but not that much. Deep down, really deep down he's a good boy.   

After they two I vowed I wouldn't let Gourry touched me again…..

When Sedge was 1 year-old, his sister was born. Can you blame for giving up? I'm sure you'd have done it to. Nina is a mix between Gourry and I. Red haired and blue eyes. Tall [In a normal height for women not as that freak of Naga, Oh I forgot you don't know her, well just imagine a woman as tall as Gourry] and with my beautiful body. Well  I think she will be a little more developed in the chest area (I can't believe it, Why did the big breasts have to skip a generation?) 

And with that I told Gourry that if he wanted another kid, he'd be the one bearing it, and that I have magical resources to do so.

Now my eldest son is 10 years old. I don't know from who he got the crazy idea of not wanting to have nothing to do with any kind of magic. Can you believe it? Because I can't. Quoting his exact words "Anything that my mother and the mazoku use cannot be good". I'm sure that kid wants to send me to my grave, because he didn't take swordsmanship neither, as his father had suggested. No, it turns out to be that my son is a pacifist. An Inverse being a pacifist, L-sama has a wear sense of humor. He just wants to be a storyteller.

The girl tuned out to be a swordswoman, a very talented by the way. Gourry has said he's worried over her because she got my same greediness. I told him that what we feel it's not greediness it's just a sane ambition but he can't tell the difference between the two. Anyway I see I bright future for my kid.  

About my second child. Sedge is addicted to magic, he wants to learn more and more. I knew one of my kids had to inherit my spirit. Besides he's very good at magic, a worthy heir of my power and fame. Of course he has blown some towns during learning but hey who hasn't?

Oh! I haven't told you about Gourry. I must tell you he has made a good husband for all this years. He's good with kids, I have to thank L-sama for that because at the beginning I didn't know the first thing about babies, he still is the one in charge of that area, after all he's crazy about his children. The way he treats me, it hasn't changed a lot but I wouldn't like it another way. Well, he's a little more affectionate than before, but that's not bad.

And that's my family. 

How are you? How is the life of a crowned princess? Any news of Zel? [If you 2 got married while I was away, there will be hell to pay!] Well you can tell me when I arrived to the palace.  

When I get to Saillune, you'd better have lots of food. My kids eat as well as their parents.

Sincerely 

Lina Gabriev-Inverse

[I wouldn't lose the Inverse for nothing in this world] 

So what do you think?

This is just the introduction so be ready for more interesting chapters!

Thanks for reading, please send your suggestions and opinions.

Good Luck Minna-san!


End file.
